


扶持

by earthafromearth



Series: 失败却真实的爱情 [2]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 摇滚名人堂, 解释之前为什么分手吧, 重聚, 顺便开始和好呗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 前面的《哭墙》说是怎么和好的话这一个《扶持》就是为什么分手





	扶持

你读他就像你读你自己。银白的头发散到了他的耳旁，紧绷的肩膀别扭地撑起贴身的西装，你看到他握拳时用拇指按住了食指的第二个关节，浅红色的印记从关节沿到手腕，你只觉得自己的食指也跟着酸疼，你看向自己的手心，以为也会看到四个深紫色泛红的指甲印，但你把手掌翻过来又翻回去，什么都没有，只是酸疼还在，连带你的手肘也跟着抽抽。你摇摇头，不再理会它。他低着头，盯住脚下的地毯，但你知道那样会让失重的不平衡感更加明显，可他一旦抬起头，就能在四周的镜子里看到无数个自己。你看向镜子里他紧皱眉头的侧脸，他老了很多，皮肤开始松弛，加深了眼角的皱纹，他的脸颊不再饱满，好像和皮肤分离开来了一般，独自凹陷了下去。他满是老年人的疲惫，但你还是想要他，你更想要他，想要你离他再近一点，想要托住他的脸颊，把自己体内的空气都亲口度给他，让他不再被狭窄的空间压得要死掉一样；但同时你也想要掐住他的下巴，要他最后一口气就卡在嗓子里，看他挣扎，看他抽搐。你之前不曾这样。  
你站在电梯的另一头，看不清他的眼睛，但你知道那里面肯定是透着细密的血丝，让他蓝色的眼睛看起来像是蒙了一层灰，他总是这样，强撑着继续。你下意识地靠近，但你只是扭动一下脚踝就停住了。你知道事情早都不一样了。你克制自己的呼吸，每一口都吸得缓慢而深入。你自己也感觉每一根骨头都在酸痛，好像是关节磨蹭在了一起，一丁点移动就能发出刺耳的声音，像是一架继续上油的机器，就和你最初离开的时候一模一样。你学着他的样子，握住拳头，再继续握紧，放松，再握紧。这一回，你真的感觉到了指甲掐进肉里，不像是之前那种模糊的疼痛，而是在真实地逐渐加重。  
名人堂安排你们住在一个酒店，一个楼层，谢天谢地，好歹不是同一屋，你感到你的笑声像是一口浓痰，卡在喉咙里。你知道他听见了，因为你看到他的肩膀抖动着瑟缩了一下，像是一只受惊的小猫，但他没有回头，而你还是盯着镜子里的他，就好像这样便能装作你只是在随意地打法坐电梯的时间。他之后会吐吧，你舔舔自己的下唇。他绝对会吐的。就像是之前的每一次，哪怕是你让他抓紧你的衣服，布料到了第二天都还是皱皱巴巴的，或者是你蹭着他的鼻尖亲他，他被你逗乐了，甚至都要想不起来你们还在电梯里，他到了最后都会躲进厕所。毕竟你也清楚，不论你再做什么，也只是你在做什么罢了。  
所以这一次你什么都没做，等着显示屏上的数字终于停在了你们的楼层，电梯门安静地划开。他的肩膀仍旧紧张，走路的时候左右摆动，好像是一整块钢板。他一步跨出电梯，走向楼层的指示牌。他走得太快，就好像是要甩开你，你又摇了摇头，倒也不是你非要跟在他后面，而是你俩住对间，没办法的事。他却表现得像是被跟踪了，头也不回，只顾快步往前走，好能早一点躲进他的房间。躲进厕所还差不多吧，你撇了撇嘴，没想到刚好撞到他在进屋前突然转过身。“怎么！”他已经打开了门，一手撑着门把手，而另一只手叉着腰，他半靠在门框上，大半个身子都转向你，如果你没有那么了解他的话，你会觉得他是在等着你一起进屋，但你对他知根知底，足够了。所以你只是耸耸肩，投降一般地举起双手，“我住对面。”你做着鬼脸，而他只是瞪向你。你俩隔着一个过道，再没有下一句话或更多的动作。  
你借着这个机会，仔细地看向他，也感到他的目光顺着你的发根往下，直到你的衣领。他其实没有变那么多，他不再将头发染成均匀的浅棕色，只是任凭苍老的灰发取代最后几年人工的气盛。除此之外，衰老并没有让你对他更加陌生。他的眼睛就像是你想的那样，布满了血丝，他上一次好好地睡觉是多久之前了呢？你不由地放下了手，表情也不再那般夸张，你咬住自己的下唇，而他不自在地梗住了脖子。或许你应该再说点什么，你俩之间从来不缺话说，直到你俩再也不说话，但或许你真的离开了太久，你不知道是该问问他还好吗，还是说个离谱的俏皮话，然后各自躲回房间。  
所以你只是一动不动地站着，等着他的决定。一直都是如此，他挑头做他觉得正确的事情，而你跟在后面，帮着打理其他剩下的，你能做的就是告诉新来的助理，“不要直接去找他，先来找我。”但说完这句话，你觉得也不对，“也不要来找我，找另一个助理。”但那不仅仅是关于乐队，更是你俩之间。你到最后只做了一个自己的决定，却是彻底离开。你也不自在起来，你清了下嗓子，却还是想不出说什么，所以你只是傻愣愣地在你俩之间比划了几下，希望他能明白你在表达什么，其实你也不知道自己在表达什么，他却回应了你。他很快地笑了一下，像是肌肉突然地抽搐，然后他摇了摇头，“别喝太多了，明天还要上台。”他说完转身走进了他的房间，而你愣在了原地。  
你生气了，但你究竟在气什么，你是生气他到了这时候还是在对你指手画脚，你还是生气他没有让你进他的房间。你不知道。或许你应该再喝点酒，毕竟他也说了，喝吧，但别喝太多。而对于你，没有多少是太多，怎样你到了明天都能上台弹吉他。或许你只是生气你俩竟到了这个地步，或许你还在生气你能做的只有那么多，他到了最后还是要一个人回到房间。  
你不愿意再想，便也转身走进房间，径直倒在床上，外套压在了腰下，你扭动几下却只是让布料叠了更多层，硌得难受。但那些想法不是说停就能停的，你转了个身，脸埋进枕头里。你鼻翼间都是酒店洗涤剂的柠檬味，你缓缓地呼出一口气，热气捂湿了枕头，黏在你的脸侧，你闭上了眼睛。黑暗间，你隐喻听见他呕吐的声音。你一下坐了起来，张开眼睛看到的还是干净而死板的酒店房间，除了空调嗡嗡作响，你也听不到其他动静。你这一次坐在床边，闭上了眼睛，还是什么都没有。你再一次倒在床上，只感觉每一寸皮肤都要逃离这间房间。  
你记得更清楚的是他呕吐的声音，食道的返向挤压逼着喉管被动地呻吟，你能听清他一口接一口地干呕，直到食物终于裹着胃液从他敞开的喉咙里涌出。你总是坐在靠近厕所的床边，等着他吐完，听见他终于清晰地呻吟，不再带有食物的呜咽，你知道这是他在喊你，你便走进去接一杯水给他。你曾经在他吐得时候走过去，扶着他的肩膀，把他那时还没剪短的头发揽到背后。他却只是推开了你，他甚至没有扭头看你，只是抓住你放在他肩膀上的手腕，然后背着身子把你推向门边，你不需要再多的拒绝了。你再也没在他呕吐的时候靠近，你甚至都没再厕所外等他，你只是坐在床边，屁股下隔着床板，手紧紧地抓住身侧的床单，像是一只等着主人一声令下就冲过去的狗，腿都不能老老实实地平放在地上，而是蜷缩着，后脚跟踩在床板上，快速地抖动。你想要偷摸他的头发，他的肩膀，他的腰，你想要跪在他的旁边，一下又一下抚过他的后背，但他却要你装作没看到他的痛苦。这怎么可能。但他想要你离开，你便只能离开，哪怕你心知肚明他在厕所里呕吐得头晕，但你做不了更多。你恨这样。  
你数不清有多少次他呕吐后的性爱带着惩罚的意味，你直接塞进两根手指，不等他适应就去找寻那丛神经，看他痉挛的抽搐，脑袋顶在床头，整个身体挺起，像是一条濒死的鱼，身上的汗在他颤抖的时候反过昏黄的灯，你按着他的胯，让他自己在你的手指上扭动，却刻意不给够他想要的，你在最后的关头撤走，又在他稍稍放松下的时候送进去，你玩弄他的高潮，像是他在脆弱的时候把你推走。你要他哭着喊你的名字，等自己也硬得发疼，你是连带自己一同惩罚。直到你们两个人都止不住地抖动，你才会把自己送进去。最后的释放像是出膛的子弹，你倒在他身上，感受他在你的胸口下呼吸。他会在这时候搂过你的腰，蜷缩在你的怀里，有时候他会嘟囔些你也听不清的话，你便胡乱地全部答应，你跟着自己的心跳轻轻地拍他，等他睡着。  
他还会在电梯里偷偷地搂过你，但就算电梯里只有你们两人，他也是小心翼翼地，躲着四周的镜子和好像是生怕被自己发现一般。你想让他不要这么躲躲藏藏的，但他不常来找你，你便珍惜每一次，总是拉开衣服，让他把脸贴在你的胸口。你暗自希望自己的心跳可以再大声一点，足够填满他，让他不要再颤抖。但你做不到，短短的几十秒，他总是出一身薄汗，不论是几月份，都足以让他踏出电梯的时候冷得一哆嗦。你希望那时候他也能贴着你的皮肤，让你也跟着一起毛孔收缩，汗毛被挤压得竖起，好像这样你就可以分担一部分他的恐惧，他的痛苦，但他总是在电梯门划开前离开，整理好你俩的衣服。有几次你故意留着解开的扣子，而他只是安静地盯着你，像是熟练的母亲等着孩子自觉道歉，你感觉后颈发麻，但还是敞着胸口走了出去。  
你在他被逼仄的空间吓得上不来气的时候，抬起他的脸亲他。你用舌尖舔弄他的牙龈，他却只想低下头靠在你胸口。可他的整个身子僵硬得像是头被咬死的猎物，你只好掐着他的后颈，让他张开嘴接受你。你用舌头教他如何从你嘴里呼吸，舔弄他的牙膛，吮吸着把他的舌头往你的嘴里带，你要他抢过你嗓子里的空气，把明明是你的据为己有。你现在坐在一个人的酒店里，突然想起他第一次在电梯里抓住你的肩膀，你瞪大了眼睛，而他只是闭着眼睛，向你索要更多，在那个瞬间，你是被需要的，而之后你为了更多这样的瞬间，你希望、你渴望、你需要他在你的怀里僵住，然后在电梯的失重超重间，心甘情愿地被他拨开牙齿。  
但那是他能对你做的极限了，你把脸埋在掌心里，又可以听到那模模糊糊的呕吐的声音。你也感觉自己的胃异常地蠕动。当你坐在床边等他吐完的时候，你总是努力去回想在电梯里他是怎么四下看看再偷偷钻进你的衣服里，搂过你的身子，他又是怎么把你压在电梯上，大腿强行托起你滑下的身子，隔着裤子挤压你，拉着你的头发要你把嘴长得再大一点。但你总是记不真切，哪怕那就发生在几分钟之前，你也不能完整地一遍接一遍地回忆，他是怎么把你的衬衫拽出来的，他是怎么咬破了你的嘴唇的，他是怎么环住你的脖子的。你听着隔墙熟悉的呕吐，中间掺杂着咽下胃液和干呕的动静，像是泥石流，不会接连不断得往山下滑，而是不断地挤压挡在边缘的几块倒霉石块，直到石块再也撑不住，碎成小块，而泥石流汹涌滚下，吞噬掉碎石，裹进有着歪歪扭扭枝干的树根，所有的一起砸向山脚。你也是那泥石流的猎物，你被它抓住脚踝，狼狈地整个人摔进泥浆里，你也想吐。  
你最后还是坐不住了，你走到对面的房间，屋门没有上锁，只是虚虚地掩住。你闭上了眼睛，因为你知道他肯定是再也忍不住，直接跪在了马桶前。你也没敲门，直接走了进去。厕所就在门廊里，磨砂的玻璃门把它和开放式的客厅隔开，你站在门外，却没看到他。你深深地吸进一口气，摒住几秒。你又拉扯着外套的下摆，也不知道刚才把它压成了什么样，就干脆把外套脱了下来，随手扔进了另一侧的衣物架。  
你推开厕所的玻璃门，探了个脑袋进去找他，只听见一声干涩的笑，你转过头，看到他坐在瓷砖地板上，他已经吐过了，头发乱糟糟地被他强行别在了耳后。你走过去，低头看到他发间都是汗，他还是皱着眉，抬着眼睛对上你的，松弛的皮肤让他的眼窝更深地凹陷，他的呼吸短促，鼻翼快速翕动，而他的嘴唇不仅仅是发白，嘴角还带着灰色，除了红肿的眼圈，他脸上再没有一点颜色，好像是他哭着死了一般。你想要给他倒杯水，他却摇摇头，示意你也坐下。你没有立刻服从，毕竟你也不再是那个渴求主人爱恋才能快乐的宠物了，你往后退了半步，居高临下地看他。他靠着墙坐在地上，肩膀耷拉着，一条胳膊放在肚子上，另一个撑着整个身子的重量，他解开了裤腰带，任凭它在腰上敞着，而裤子也被压皱，蹿了上去，露出他的脚踝，在黑色的西裤皮下之间，暴露得很扎眼。你听到他喊你的名字，声音虚弱地飘在半空中，没有一点底气。你心软了。  
你贴着他一起坐在地上。他试着蹭蹭你，你叹了口气，把他整个人抱过来，发现他还哆嗦。你像是妈妈小时候安慰生病了的你那样，揽过他的肩膀，数着你自己的呼吸，从肩头顺着胳膊摸到他的手肘，一下接一下，给动物顺毛那般。他原本还是梗着脖子，只有身子靠了过来，而现在他终于靠在了你的胸口。“为什么你离开了。”你听到他问你，你知道重聚时这个问题迟早要被拎出来，只是你没想到会是在这个节骨眼，还是在厕所。可这一切又好像非常适合，你抬起另一只手，比划着示意着周围的洗手台、马桶，“我要不都做，要不就不做。但我做不到只承担你施舍给我去承担的，这让我觉得……”你没再继续说，希望他能听懂你没说出来的“让我觉得自己不重要”，“让我觉得只是自己一厢情愿”，“让我觉得一切都可有可无”，这些你说不出口，因为你也知道事情并不是这样，但感情是个婊子，你和他的尤其是。他擦过你的肩膀把自己撑了起来，你放开他，他抬手轻柔地触碰你的脸颊，好像是在试探一个虚假的幻想，“但不是那样的，你也知道。”你确实知道。  
你还是记不得你们是怎么开始接吻的，又是怎么从厕所走到卧室的，你的记忆从感到他带着汗的掌心黏糊糊地按住你的肚子开始，你们都没完全脱下衣服，你的衬衫解开扣子，露出你的肚子，你不再是年轻时结实的身材，而他的手也粗糙了很多。他把他按倒在床上，衬衫半挂在他的胳膊上，你掐着他的腰，让他坐在你的大腿上。他的后腰摸起来不再光滑，身上的毛发也稀疏了不少。你们浪费了这么多年，岁月在你俩身上毫不留情地留下种种痕迹。面对他，你不再像是一只生殖期的兔子，急切地想要把自己埋进另一具温热的身体。你想要更多，这也正是为什么你最后选择了离开。他当初给不了你更多，那他现在可以吗？说实话，你真的不知道，但就算是这个岁数了，你面对他还是忍不住追逐他递过来的任何甜头。  
他把你的裤子扒到大腿上，这也就足够了，他也就只需要脱下这么多，你俩都知道，可他偏要扭着屁股，在你的胯上一层层地蹭掉他的西裤和内裤，慢悠悠地脱下那些碍事的布料。他盯着你的眼睛，看你在他终于露出更多皮肤时放大的瞳孔。你翻了个白眼，却还是硬了起来。你拉过他的肩膀，翻身把人困在了身下。他被吓得噎住了一口气，你满意地亲亲他的鼻头。他也很多年没做这事了，你小心地按摩，刚试探着塞进一个指节，他便已经开始呻吟。你看着他在你的手指上扭动着，红着脸颊和耳朵用你自慰，你配合着又塞进一根。当你撑开他的时候，他的肠道温柔地裹住你的两根手指。这些年过去，他变得更加柔软，你凑过去轻轻地咬住他的耳垂，重新标记你的领地。他哼哼着用脚钩住你的大腿，你会意地抽出手指，换进你的家伙。他虽然抓疼了你的后背，却还是同样柔软地欢迎你。你感觉自己是在操一块温热的、刚出锅的软蛋糕，他比之前那么多年加在一起都更加地迎合你，不再急着性子催促，而是柔和地允许你做任何事情，好像他这一次可以把他自己完全地展示给你看，而你第一次感觉被接纳。高潮也不再像是子弹被炸出枪管，而是你爬出战壕，迎接温暖的阳光和新鲜的空气。  
最后他整个人躺在你的身上，你把他银灰色的头发卷在指尖又松开，高潮麻酥酥的感觉仍停留在你们的指尖、脚尖。“对不起。”你这次听清了他临睡前的话，“那不是你的错。”你把鼻子埋进他的头发里。  
这不是任何人的错。


End file.
